jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Stiles
'Ryan Stiles & Colin Mochrie '''were a semi-vengeful improv comedians act from JayGT: 4Play. They were eliminated in the Semifinals. Ryan & Colin will return for JayGT: Unfinished Business. Ryan & Colin returned for a third time for JayGT: Foxy Grandpa, where they were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Background Ryan Lee Stiles (born April 22, 1959) is a Canadian-American actor, comedian, producer and director whose work is often associated with improvisational comedy. He is best known for his career and co-production work on the American and British versions of ''Whose Line Is It Anyway? and the role of Lewis Kiniski on The Drew Carey Show. He played Herb Melnick on the CBS comedy Two and a Half Men and was a performer on the show Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Stiles%7C1 Colin Mochrie is a Scottish-born Canadian actor and improvisational comedian, who is most famous for being a regular cast member of the improv comedy radio and television show Whose Line Is It Anyways?. He spent seven years as a regular member of the British variation, starting in 1991, and afterwards joined the American version hosted by Drew Carey in 1998, where he was a main cast member, alongside fellow co-stars Ryan Stiles and Wayne Brady. Carey's version ended in 2004, but Colin, after working on several other projects, rejoined Whose Line when it was rebooted in 2013, and is currently a cast member. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Mochrie%7C2 Colin Mochrie was a contestant on JayGT: Fantasy Island, where he was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. He came back with his fellow friend and Whose Line ''alumni Ryan Stiles, where they are determined to make the live shows. Judge Cuts Ryan Stiles & Colin Mochrie's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 4P02 consisted of performing an improvised "Shopping from Home" scene in which the two had to sell a bottomless shelf drawer, three playing cards, and a shoe. Cards buzzed the act, but Pennies, guest judge James, and Foxy gave the duo standing ovations. Their performance was still strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals instead of Andrew Lee and Collabro. Quarterfinals Ryan Stiles & Colin Mochrie's Quarterfinal performance in Episode 4P08 consisted of performing an improvised game called ''Narrate: They had to recreate a scene from a "Film Noir"-type film, except that had to do it in an everyday visited areas: a pizza joint, an airport, and a fast food restaurant, voted by the audience. JayDK, Pennies and Foxy gave the duo standing ovations again, stating it was hilarious and a step-up, although Cards thought that it was starting to get a little repetitive the third trial of this game. Ryan and Colin’s performance received enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, along with Trevor Noah. Trivia *They are the second act in JayGT history to be buzzed in the Judge Cuts and move on nonetheless without a Golden Buzzer, with the first being Foxy with ZOOperstars!. They would later be followed by The Royal Family. Category:Acts Category:4P Acts Category:Comedians Category:4P Comedians Category:Quarterfinalists Category:4P Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:4P Semifinalists Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:UB Acts Category:UB Comedians Category:Threepeaters Category:FG Acts Category:FG Comedians